The Code Is Nemesis Resident Evil Crossover Pt1
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Getting Out Of Raccoon City May Be Harder Than You Thought... Characters Of RE2,3 & CV. OC Involved Also. Please R&R!
1. The Code Is Nemesis Part 1 of 3

The Code Is Nemesis – A Resident Evil 3 Nemesis and Resident Evil – Code Veronica X Cross Over.

It all began as an ordinary day in September. An ordinary day in Raccoon City a city controlled by Umbrella Corporation. No one dared to oppose Umbrella and that lack of strength would ultimately lead to the city's destruction.

If only they had the courage to fight!

It's true that once the wheels of justice begin to turn, nothing can stop them. Nothing! But it may already be too late.

Now it's Raccoon City's last chance and my last chance…

My Last Escape…

I hoped that it would have been all over. But then it happened again. When suddenly a series of inexplicable murders occurred and a strange disease began invading neighbourhoods. The T-Virus was flowing into Raccoon City… this invisible plague snuck up silently on unsuspecting citizens and turned them into flesh eating monsters. The nightmare had already begun and Raccoon City is on the brink of collapse… Siobhan Ryan S.T.A.R.S unit, Rookie. Or that's what my badge says at least. I was working along side my mentors – Chris Redfield and Leon S Kennedy. Even though Leon wasn't S.T.A.R.S he agreed to mentor me with his life long friend Chris.

I remember sitting in S.T.A.R.S room one day with Chris and Leon. This is when the horror began… Jill Valentine – another S.T.A.R.S team member came into the room and went into her draw at her desk got out a berretta and a lock pick and said to us "I'm leaving town I suggest you do the same" "Jill what is going on?" Chris asked, curious "It's happening again, Chris. For god's sake please just take Shiv and Leon and get the hell outta this place whilst you still can!" Jill pleaded. For a brief moment she sat on her desk chair and looked down and let out a long sigh of disbelief. She wasn't a very tall woman about 5'4 and looked in her 20's. From what I have heard, she is the best that S.T.A.R.S has to offer. An extremely talented woman.

"Right, Leon, we have to get Shiv outta here and our sorry butts too. Jill you coming with us or are you going it alone?" Chris asked her.

"I'll tag along with you guys. If we stick together there is more chance we will get outta here. Shiv have you ever fired a magnum before?" "No I'm used to the Glock 17. Chris told me it would suit my type of firing better and I also handle it better than I can with others." "Well do me a favour… try the magnum but take your Glock with you just in case alright?" "Alright! Let's go…"

Meanwhile… On an isolated island… Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside…

I have received information that Raccoon City is in jeopardy. And my brother is in there somewhere… I must travel to Raccoon City with the help of Steve Burnside to rescue my brother and his friends and that rookie S.T.A.R.S member he is so fond of…

I told Steve to stock up on ammunition and other supplies such as medical sprays, herbs etc. Oh here he is now "Right, Steve, we just need to think of a way of actually getting to Raccoon City." "Claire, that's easy we will just have to 'borrow' Alfred's jet to get there and that has an item box on it to put all the extra stuff that the guys have found." "Good work Steve!" "Claire there is only one problem" "What's the problem, Steve?" "We need to raise the bridge or we will never get out of here." "Right I'll do that then whilst you get to the plane and start it up. You have the proofs right, Steve?" he looked at me blankly "Steve?" I said sternly. "I have 2 of the proofs I don't have a clue where the Navy proof is" I sigh deeply "Right Steve you go and look in the palace for the other proof and I will go and try to raise the bridge. Meet up by the plane in about 1 hour, okay?" "Okay. Oh and Claire good luck" "You too Steve" Then we separated and went to complete our objectives.

Back in Raccoon City – 2 Hours Later – Shiv, Leon, Jill and Chris – An Abandoned Warehouse.

"Shiv, don't worry okay? I will protect you no matter what" Leon promised me looking at Chris and grinning. "Hey, no I'm he one to protect her cuz I'm the eldest!" Chris argued back at Leon. Jill took me aside and we started to talk. "Boys hey? Arguing over a rookie… pathetic" "Hey why are you so horrid to me Jill!? I've never said anything nasty to you is it just because I'm a rookie? Is that it?" "Yes cuz rookies don't know anything and they think they know it all when they don't okay!?" Ouch… that hurt a bit. This was no time for petty arguments. "We have to get out of this warehouse boys. Are you coming?" "Of course. Right come on Jill." "I'm not coming with you." "Why?" Leon asked. "As if you don't already know Leon. Cuz of her. She is gonna get us all killed" "No I wont!" "Yer no she won't!" Chris said loyally standing by me. "Are you jealous or something Jill?" "Ha! Me jealous! Of a ROOKIE!? I don't think so Leon so dream on! No I just don't wanna be killed thank you very much" "Well were with you Shiv" "Awwhhh thanks lads!" I say hugging them both at the same time. HEAVEN!! Haha. Jill walked off saying "Fine then! I guess I know where your loyalties lie don't I boys? WITH A ROOKIE!!" she stormed out of the warehouse and out into the dead city… "Should we follow her Leon?" "Nah if she wants to be a spoiled brat then let her be one innit Chris?" "Yer…" "Well thanks for staying with me boys" I say. This was just another excuse to hug them again ahaa. When we had searched the warehouse for anything we could find such as supplies and other things we decided to leave the warehouse in to the death trap of a city which was crawling with zombies, mutants and other things. And on our way through the city we found a creature so terrifying that we still have nightmare about it even now… It threw its head back and howled the only word that it knew… "STARS!" It came straight for us. There was no escape. We were going to die…

Meanwhile Rockfort Island Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside Aeroplane Dock.

"Steve!" "Claire! You made it!" "Yeah. Right let's put in the other proof that's if you found it like ahaa" "Yer and it's already in the dock." We both stepped on to the dock and pressed the button the docking station moved towards the aeroplane. Once aboard, Steve went to the front of the plane and started it up. "Hey! Its in great order, Claire!" "That's good! Now let's get to Raccoon City and save my brother and his friends!" Steve steered the plane up and off the isolated island and headed for Raccoon City…

Raccoon City Raccoon Police Department Shiv, Leon and Chris Downtown Racoon City.

"STARS!!" the monster cried its demonic cry for bloodlust so strong that all three of them shuddered convulsively it was screaming for them it was the nightmare all over again they were all marked for death "Leon…" I muttered. "Move…" Leon breathed to me and Chris. "What?" Chris said "Take Shiv somewhere safe, Chris I done want her getting hurt." "Leon… No please you can't face it on your own I want to help you" "Shiv please go with Chris I will catch up with you both in a bit" the monster charged at us "Shiv just go please!" Leon said as he ducked and rolled out of the way. Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. We heard heavy gunfire echoing from behind us and the roar of the creature that had Leon hostage and literally fighting for his life. Inside the STARS room 3 minutes later we searched for something to help Leon with. I looked in a big locker next to a transmitter radio which wasn't working anymore. I opened the locker "Chris!!!" I shouted in excitement. He came over. "Way to go Shivo!" it was a Grenade Launcher. And it was loaded with 12 rounds – just enough to maybe take down that thing that was after us… suddenly the radio transmitter cracked into life and there were words that were spitting out of it in a haze of static "… is Claire … Raccoon… were in transport… if you can hear… respond" we tried to respond "this is Christopher Redfield and Siobhan of STARS Special Tactics and Rescue Squad! Can you hear us? You're not coming in very clear what is your location? Do you read us over?" but the relay switch wasn't on and they tried their best to make it work again but nothing seemed to be happening and who ever that was who tried to get in contact with us didn't respond to our call. "Hey Shiv?" "Yeah Chris?" "At least were not the only ones up shit creek without a paddle huh?" he joked to try and lighted the mood but neither one of us could stop thinking about poor Leon fighting that monster out there – alone. Chris picked up the Grenade Launcher and said "come on let's go and help Leon…"

We were making our way back down to the main staircase when a body moved into view. It was crawling. I went to shoot at it. "No wait, Shiv! It's Leon!!" I lowered my magnum and slowly looked down at the crawling body at my feet. "Leon!" I squealed "Shiv, help…" he gasped then passed out "Chris…" I said slowly. He was looking at something moving towards us at a slow pace but heavily. The thing howled and we knew what it was as it stepped into the light… "Nemesis…" Chris breathed "STARS!!!" "Go… Shiv run! Get Leon and run!" Chris yelled raising the Grenade Launcher at Nemesis "I've got this under control! I will meet up with you two at the -" duck "gates of RPD!" he ducked again then shot one of the grenade launchers shells at the fleshy body of Nemesis. This thing didn't even flinch. "Shiv please go!" I didn't need to be told again. I grabbed Leon and helped him down the dark corridor and down the stairs and out of the RPD building. We heard what sounded like a roar of defeat but we couldn't be sure. We waited. As we waited I tended to Leon's wounds. "Did it bite you or anything?" "No I don't think it bites I think its just out to kill you and Chris" "But why just us two?" "Did you hear what it was calling?" "What STARS?" "Yer and you and Chris are STARS and I'm not am I which is why I think that it is after you two… ouch it got me good in the arm." Afterwards when I had fixed Leon up he said "Listen… do you hear gunshots?" "Yeah…" then without warning the front doors to RPD opened and out came Chris Redfield smiling in success "Dine and done. It's dead. Nemesis is dead. And I came out of it unscathed!" "Lucky you it hurt me badly" "But I think Leon will be okay Chris" more gun shots "somehow I don't think we are alone in this guys." He paused "come on let's get to Raccoon City Hall" Chris opened the gates to the RPD and we exited the site. But unbeknownst to us Nemesis was still alive and kicking…

Meanwhile Raccoon City Airspace Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside Aeroplane.

"There it is Steve. Raccoon City." I was here 3 months ago when all this first began. I was with a rookie cop called Leon S. Kennedy and he and I escaped the city together. But from what I hear he is fond of this new STARS rookie himself. I would like to meet this girl and see what she is like. I bet she is a bitch… anyway back to the task on hand… "Steve we need somewhere to land this thing… oh my god…" "What? What is it Claire?" "What is that thing!!??" what I was referring to was a big fleshy creature that looked like some type of tyrant. A lethal creature. Steve looked as well "What the fuck is that thing…" he said, aloud "I dunno but we shall have to warn the others when we eventually find them. I know I could try the transmitter radio in the RPD building again" "No if they didn't hear us the first time then they probably wont hear us the second time and they are probably not even in the RPD building for all we know" Steve said "Yeah true…" I said miserably. When we found a place to hide the aeroplane we had a bit of a hike back into the city. We were petrified of what we had just seen. That monster type tyrant thing. We were eager o avoid it and just get on with trying to find my brother and his friends. When we turned the corner we bumped into a woman. She was leaning against the wall with what looked like a handgun of some type and the name of a bar in her hand. We looked at the name of the bar "Grill 13? You don't think that where my brother is do you Steve?" "I dunno but it's worth a shot going there and speaking of shot…" Steve tried to take the hand gun she woke up and said "Claire!?" then I recognised who it was…

Meanwhile Raccoon City Shiv, Leon and Chris City Hall Gates

"Shit we need the two missing gems…" Chris cursed. "Wait I think I have one of them. A blue one. I got it from the evidence room when we were in the RPD" "What were you doing snooping around there anyway though Shiv" "Cuz there was ammunition in one if the drawers yano the one by the draw that had the STARS key in it?" "Oh yer?" "Well I was walking past it and I saw the gem in there and so I took it. Not for myself! Cuz they are made of glass anyway honestly! I found a file with a link to City Hall on it so I took the gem and the file. You see the two gems were stolen. And I have one of them. The other is in a restaurant close by here. It is in the possession of a man called Bill Hansen. He is the owner of Grill 13. Go there and we will get the other gem which I believe is a green one. It really is that simple." "Good work Shiv!" "Thanks Leon. Well am just doing my job really aren't I?" We both paused and looked at each other for a brief moment. "Err Well come on then boys let's get cracking!!" I said as we started out walk to Grill 13 which wasn't that far away form us...

Raccoon City Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside Grill 13

"Well here we are Steve… Grill 13" We slowly opened the door to the grill and stepped inside. We had to fight off a few zombies but we hadn't run into that tyrant like creature yet – thankfully. There was quite a few herbs here and a bit of ammunition as well. "Hey Steve?" "Yeah Claire?" "Aren't you glad we haven't run in to that freak of nature tyrant thing yet?" "Yeah! If I ever saw him I think I would so run in the opposite direction!" he joked. "Ahaa yer me too I think. So now what are we…?" BANG! BANG! BANG! This was coming form the door. The door flew open and in came my brother and Leon and that rookie girl. I saw Steve staring. "Boys… Chris!!" I shouted and hugged my brother. In the far corner sat Jill Valentine – the woman that Steve tried to rob the gun off ahaa. "I'm so glad you're alright Claire. How did you get here?" "By a plane which we have hidden. It's quite a hike from here but I think we will be able to make it if we all stick together" "Jill… you're alive..." the rookie noted. "Yes problem?" "No I'm actually quite glad. Have you encountered Nemesis yet? No didn't think so cuz Chris killed it!!" "What's Nemesis?" I asked the rookie "It's this tyrant like thing but its dead now. Chris killed it in RPD. He was very brave and he did it alone cuz Leon was wounded cuz he tried to…" "Wow great story it's still alive." Silence "Don't be silly Claire I killed it so it cant still be alive" "No me and Steve saw it on our way to land it was coming form the direction of the RPD actually now you mention that place." "No freaking way… Claire tell me you're joking please tell me you're joking!!" "I wish I was but I'm not unfortunately." "Leon and I nearly died trying to kill that thing. It's after STARS members. So me, Jill and Shiv are all at risk. There is no escape form it…" "Well there obviously is if you are all still alive" "We always get Shiv outta the way cuz she is only a rookie and -" "Ha…" came a soft laugh from the corner where Jill was sitting "I told you that if you stayed with that rookie then you would be killed" "but were still alive – all of us" "I realise that Chris but she is a liability to the group and if we…" "Okay!! I get the picture! I know I don't belong in STARS now. So you know what I quit you have got your own way now haven't you Jill!?" and with that I stormed out of Grill 13 in to the dead city. "What did you have to go and say that for Jill!!??" Leon said outraged. "I'm going after her is anyone gonna come with me?" Leon asked "I will!" Steve said volunteering. "Alright come on Steve is it?" "Yeh" "Let's go" "You're seriously not going to go after her are you Leon?" Claire asked him "Duh! If she has gone that STARS killer hot on her heels then I don't think she should be out there by herself do you? Come on Steve" and with that the two lads went after her "Claire…" Steve said putting his head back around the door "Leon said that we will meet you in City Hall if we find her or even if we don't okay? Oh and don't forget to get the missing gem Chris said Leon yeh?" "Yeah see you soon then" then Steve ran after Leon to find the missing rookie STARS member…

Meanwhile Downtown Raccoon City Shiv Ryan Newspaper Office

I had arrived at the newspaper office and was upstairs searching around for anything that could be useful to this operation. When the door slammed form downstairs "Shiv!!?? It's me Leon. I'm with Steve! Are you even here? Please be okay…" I heard him mumble that last bit. "Leon! I'm up here!" I shouted and I heard their footsteps on the concrete stairs and they burst into the room "Shit it's good to see you guy's yano! I thought I was gonna die" "No we wouldn't let that happen would we Steve?" no reply "Steve?" Leon looked at him. His eyes were fixated on the doorway. Then we heard it. The deep rumbling growl of fury – _Nemesis. _"Holy crap dude…" Steve uttered "STARS…" it said clearly. As it came through the doorway, I grabbed Leon and Steve and we dived out of the window just as Nemesis shot at us with its rocket launcher. We ran to the end of the alleyway to a door and I grappled the door and flung it open. We piled out into the street just outside of the newspaper office. "What the fuck was that thing?!" "Steve meet Nemesis…" I said "STARS!" we heard it growl from inside. That was enough to have us running for City Hall which was just around the corner. Leon said to Steve and me to wait by the City Hall Gate. "But what if Nemesis comes again?" "Then you run. Run to Grill 13." "Why there?" "Cuz that's where im going now. To get the others and to make sure we have both gems. Shiv have you still got the blue gem?" "Yeh." "Put it in the dais. It should go in really easily. I will be back soon I promise…" "Leon… I don't want you getting hurt again and…" "Your safety is more important than mine. I'm not STARS. Chris, Jill and you are. Your safety comes first." "That's right Shiv" Steve said to me. "Steve, look after her. Make sure nothing bad happens to her or yourself okay?" "I promise. Oh and Leon?" "Yer?" "Good luck mate" "Thanks…"

10 minutes later Raccoon City Hall Main Gate Everyone Raccoon City Downtown.

Both of the diamond shaped gems fitted in perfectly. The two sets of gates slid open revealing a shadowy path with overgrown hedges surrounding it. A sense of relief washed over them as there was no feeling of immediate danger and the only thing that moved was the trees in the mild breeze which had a promise of rain. In the distance we could all hear the soft wailing of a virus zombie drifting through the air. We all stepped further inside. "Oh I told the guys that we encountered Nemesis again." Leon told me. "Oh right well at least we won't be seeing it again." And as if on cue we heard it, a malevolent coincidence that seemed unreal, like some deadly joke. "STARS…" "Speak of the devil. Oh shit where is it?" we were almost at the centre of the small park and the sound came from somewhere ahead – or was it behind? The acoustics were strange, the tiny courtyard in front of us all making the low, hissing cry that seemed to come from everywhere. Leon spun around, searching but the path behind him and the two that stretched away from the open courtyard disappeared into shadows. Then there was a solid heave footstep that seemed to echo. The direction of the sound was again unknown. Nemesis was coming. We all moved… There was no time no more thinking as we split up into groups – Leon, Chris and I went into the gas station/repair shop, whilst Claire, Steve and Jill went alone to the other door which led to… actually I don't know where that one led to… but trust all the lads to wanna come with me ahaa.

2 Minutes Later Raccoon City Shiv, Leon, Chris Gas Station/Repair Shop

As we went through the car strewn car lot the wails of the zombies got louder. "They're getting restless…" Chris said to me "I know which mean we haven't got much time. But what I wanna know is… how does the Nemesis find us? Does it like smell us or something?" "That doesn't seem likely Shiv, considering all the sneaking around that were doing yano in and out of shadows." "Yer I know what you mean Chris" we got to the front of the gas station. A sturdy looking shutter was down and locked. We just have to hope that Nemesis hadn't tracked them this far… "Great!! Now what!?" "Patience Leon… I think I saw a side door! Chris said to a very agitated and irritated, Leon "Good let's go through there then" we went through the side door and were introduced to a well-lit garage. There was oil all over the floor and there were a few tools around the place – set of socket wrenches and a couple of crowbars – "Now what!" Leon shouted "god Leon calm down. I guess now we wait and see if the others come to tell us what was down the other pathway." I said sitting down on one of the small plastic chairs, it was like a typical office room – drinks machine, a small table with chairs and a cluttered desk. Chris checked the phones and just received dead air as he expected. We waited for a whole 5 minutes when suddenly – THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! "Nemesis?!" I said, my voice had a frightened tone to it. "No the banging's are loud but not powerful like Nemesis' so it's either human or -" "Uuhh." The gently hungry cry filtered through the door and into the room which was then joined by another and then another. "It's a group of them…" Leon managed to say through fear and anxiety of his own. He came over to me. "Don't worry Shiv. I'm here to protect you…" he reassured me. I'd never realised how gorgeous he actually was. I mean ive always fancied him but I'd never been this close to him before in my life. "There are at least a dozen zombies out there guys… how exactly are we supposed to sneak out f here now hey??" Chris said, turning to us. "Well I guess we could just open the door and shoot them down?" I suggested "That is a good idea but we might need to save the ammo for Nemesis…" "Yer true…" then there was a high pitched chatter of an assault rifle. Then the zombies ceased to exist once more. Chris put his ear to the door…

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Chris' head jerked back with his body as someone hammered on the door "Hey guys are you in there? The zombies are dead its safe now!" it was Steve "Steve! Are we glad to hear your voice! What's up? Are the girls okay?" Chris asked him "Yer they are fine and there is a way out of this nightmare!" "How!?" Leon asked Steve "There is a trolley. That what was through the other door" "Oh that's fabby!!" I exclaimed "but there is only one problem. It's missing a few things: a fuse, mixed oil and a power cable." "Well look around Steve were in a gas station which also doubles as a repair shop too" Leon runs over to the place where the oil is and gets it. "Right let's…" Then there was a crackling sound. Then there were sparks coming from the other room where there was a car that was under repair and that there was oil all over the floor. Then the oil caught alight and the place began to ignite… we sprinted for the metal shutter and managed to get it up a little. We all belly crawled out of it and ran for our lives across the car park. We got just near the door and the whole place went up. My hearing went and I blacked out for a while…


	2. The Code Is Nemesis Part 2 of 3

The Code Is Nemesis – A Resident Evil 3 Nemesis and Resident Evil Code Veronica X Crossover Fanfic by Siobhan Ryan

Part 2 of 3

Shopping Dist Room - Raccoon City - Shiv, Leon, Chris, Steve, Ami, Jill and Claire.

Leon and I were the only ones left awake. The others had managed to fall asleep. I couldn't and obviously neither could Leon. "Leon?" I whispered to him from across the very dimly lit room. "Yeah?" I heard him reply, "I can't sleep. What about you?" "Me neither. Hold on I'm coming over there." I heard him clumsily moving over to where I was. I could see his outlined shape coming closer and then I could feel the warmth of him next to me and I suddenly had the urge to snuggle up with him to get warmer. I controlled myself though. "Shiv… I want you to know something…" He said. At this point, I was falling asleep because of the warmth I was getting off him. "Shiv… there is no point holding back because if one of us dies, god forbid, then neither of us will know the truth…" I was asleep at this point "Shiv… I love you…," he said quietly. Then he heard my breathing and guessed that I was asleep. "Damn…" he said. He pulled me onto his chest where I stayed in his arms for the rest of the night.

The Next Morning - Shopping District - Raccoon City - Everyone

Jill was the first to awaken. Then she awoke Chris who then looked at Leon and me, soundly asleep together. "You don't reckon…" Chris said, "Don't be so stupid Chris… why would he date a Rookie? Or even do "that" with a rookie." Then Steve and Ami woke up as well. After about 10 minutes, Chris and Ami went to the restaurant around the corner to see if the fridges were online so that we could eat something, leaving Steve, Claire and Jill to make guesses about Leon and me. "Well I think it's cute." Steve said "Yeah me too" Claire agreed "We don't even know if they are together or not yet so go saying stuff like that you two… Ewwwhh a Rookie... I couldn't do it myself…"Jill said, shuddering "Hey as you said Jill we don't even know if they are together yet" Steve said mockingly to Jill. "Funny…" she said, sarcastically. The door was banged on and we let Chris and Ami back in. "Any luck?" "Nope. They are offline. The powers hardly working in there. Just like in here hey… They still asleep?" Chris said in disbelief. "I wish we could all do that but we can't so come on Leon get up!" Chris shouted. Leon opened his eyes slowly and then looked down. "Shit… erm… this isn't what it looks like guys I swear…" "Just get up please Leon and tell your lover to get up to" Jill said, laughing slightly. "Shut up Valentine…" Leon muttered and carefully moved me off him. I was waking up anyway… my eyes opened too and I stood up then looked around at everyone looking at me. "What…?" I asked. Claire just grinned at me so did Steve, Leon's look was just as confused as mine was, Jill was laughing to herself Ami was awe struck and Chris just stared… "Come on then guys let's get going seeing as you were in such a rush to get me and Leon up" I said, exiting the room. I let out a long sigh outside. Ami and Steve were like that and they don't laugh at them… maybe its cuz i'm a Rookie Cop… So I set off in the other direction towards City Hall – Alone. I could hear my boots on the ground as I quickly walked away from the Shopping District and towards City Hall. Unfortunately, I was detoured by the S.T.A.R.S killer… "S.T.A.R.S!!" the thing howled at the top of its lungs and ran head on at me I could feel my heart pounding I ran and as I shot at the monster. That's when I felt the adrenaline kicking in. It shot its rocket launcher at me; I ducked and somersaulted sideways, my shoulder hitting the cold, hard asphalt hard as I landed. I think I had dislocated it but I carried on none the less. Running and shooting at it with a magnum was hard work especially with a dislocated shoulder. Suddenly I heard a voice "Shiv! What are you…? Agggghhhhhh!" I recognised the voice immediately – Ami… "Shiv please help me!" The S.T.A.R.S killer had her cornered. Another adrenaline rush had me running at the S.T.A.R.S killer and I pushed it away from Ami. I could feel the cold, _wet. _ Almost scaly skin of Nemesis against my own. I shuddered. Once I had done that, she and I ran towards the Newspaper Office. We hid in the back of the room. "What were you thinking trying to take it on by yourself Shiv!?" She was just glad I was okay I guess. "Leon's been worried about you too. Why did you run away like that?" "I don't belong in S.T.A.R.S Ami… You and I both know it…" "No! You know you do belong in S.T.A.R.S. Jill was like that when I was a Rookie myself" "Was she?" "Yeah. She can't stick rookies at first but when she gets used to them she is okay with them. I mean look at her and me now. Were like best mates." "Yeah cuz you're a proper S.T.A.R.S member. I'm not." "Yeah not yet. Don't give up on us just yet Shiv." "But what if this thing kills me. Or any of us…" "It wont. Do you really think Leon will let that happen to you?" "Why does everyone think Leon and I are going out?" "Cuz it's so obvious you like each other" Ami pointed out. A heavy footstep. "Looks like we shall have to have this convo later" "Right… here's the plan… we run past it and get out of the door as fast as we can… if one of us gets cornered go and get the others as fast as we can okay?" "Okay… Agggghhhhhh!!" Ami shouted and ducked out of the doorway. I didn't run fast enough, Nemesis grabbed me by the neck, threw me against the wall then hit me in the dislocated right shoulder with one of its flailing, virus – riddled, tentacles. "Go and get the others Ami!" I shouted to her. She didn't need to be told twice. She ran out of the Newspaper office and ran to the Shopping District to get Leon and the others whilst I was left with Nemesis, Alone. I slowly got up, using the wall as leverage, and realised I was bleeding and also i'd realised that Nemesis had infected me with the virus. My vision doubled and I couldn't focus on the menacing, approaching figure. I began to feel light headed and flushed. I _had _ been infected. In a few minutes, I would be dead… Nemesis would get its wish… Maybe Jill would be a lot happier without me in the way… Nemesis advanced forward… This was it… As I felt it death coming nearer I held my breath…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

There was a bang and a blood – curdling scream as Nemesis fell down in flames – almost dead. Chris and Ami came over to me. My vision went hazy and my hearing became distant "Come on Shiv… you've come this far…" I heard someone say. Then it all went black…

Trolley - Raccoon City - Chris, Leon, Ami, Claire, Jill, Steve and Shiv

We brought a very injured Shiv into the new safe room that was available to us. Leon stood up instantly as we walked through the door, me carrying Shiv in my arms and laying her on the bench. Everything was in place: the fuse, the oil and the cable. Steve did the driving again. He started the trolley off and we went at a steady pace until there was a crash coming from the other cable car. Whilst Leon and Ami stayed with Shiv and applied the first aid to her, me, Jill and Claire went back to have a look what was going on.

"S.T.A.R.S!!" Nemesis cried.

I unloaded seven grenade rounds into him (Thank GOD for gun shops!!) and a further four when it, amazingly, got back up again. When it got back up again, Jill threw a grenade at it and we all ran into the other cable car.

BOOM!

It exploded, destroying the cable car and, hopefully, Nemesis. After that, just then we all thought things couldn't get any worse, the trolleys brakes were out. So we had to use the emergency ones that made us crash through a wall to the Clock Tower…

Forty-Eight Hours Later - St. Michaels Clock Tower - Chapel - Raccoon City - Everyone.

I could hear the rain outside. But I slept on. I remember someone giving me water every now and then. Leon sat with his back against the wall by me. After deciding that I was alive… I woke up… and as I began to stir Leon came over to me "Where… are we?" "Were in the chapel of the clock tower. You have been out of it for two days and ive been looking after you." "Leon… I'm infected with the virus." Leon froze. "You can't be… it's been two days Shiv" "It's a different mutation of the virus, Leon because it came from Nemesis I don't know but I have it! I can feel it. I can feel myself getting worse and worse!" I said, my voice shaking "Okay, okay, ssssh I'm here…" Leon comforted me. He turned to the rest of the group who fell very quiet when I had awoken. "We need to go to the hospital to get the anti – virus." "Leon… I'll go." said Jill. "What!? You hated her two days ago! What's changed?" "She has proven herself S.T.A.R.S worthy. And now this is my sorry. Ill save her for saving me and all of you lot." "Ill go with you, Jill" Ami said. Then Claire added "Me too. We girls gotta stick together…" I raised my head. "Leon… If I become – yano, sicker, I want you to help me. I'm asking you now because I may not be able to ask you later. Do you understand me?" I said, very slowly and sternly. Leon didn't want to disagree with me even though I could tell he wanted to. Instead he said "I understand. Please just rest now Shiv" He didn't want to have to shoot someone he cared about very much. As the girls left I heard them say "Tell Shiv that we will be back soon… and also tell her… not to die on us…" "I will…" Leon said to them…

Three Hours Later - Clock Tower Chapel - Shiv, Chris, Leon and Steve.

Shiv was stirring a lot but she kept on sleeping. With the other girls out getting the anti – virus for Shiv, all we could do was look after her the best we could. The girls had been gone a good three hours by now. We waited a further half hour before they came back – with good news. They had the vaccination. Jill went up to Shiv and administered it to her. Now all we had to do was wait until she woke up and shook the effects of the virus off so we all agreed to rest again, well at least until she woke up that is.

It was still raining outside when I awoke properly. I felt like myself again! Everyone had crashed out on the pews. Leon right by my side "Oh my god" I whispered, looking down at the syringe and empty vial that contained the Anti – virus sitting on the organ bench beside me. Somehow the guys had found a vaccine for the virus!! It all started to make sense now… I eased myself off the raised altar and stood carefully checking my wound. I felt great! Putting the fact that my shoulder was still a bit tender for now, I looked over at Leon and for some reason felt like I owed him everything. Then I looked over at Ami and Steve, soundly asleep in each other's arms. I got onto the pew where Leon was, carefully slipped my arm across him, and rested my head on his chest. For the first time since this nightmare had begun I felt safe.

Daylight - Clock Tower Chapel - Raccoon City - Everyone

Once everyone was awake we all had time to get reacquainted with what I had missed. Not a lot by the sounds of things apart from the hospital blowing up and that's it. Wow… . Chris told us that we couldn't stay here in the chapel otherwise Nemesis would find us again. So he suggested on going to the Umbrella Research Facility, which was no less than a mile away. We couldn't use the trolley as it was beyond repair so we would have to get there on foot via the Raccoon City Park. Great.. More traipsing around in the dark and wet dead city. Jill and I were getting along better. Then Leon told me that she was the one who offered to go and get the anti – virus for me and then she was the one who administered it to me. "I thought you did it, Leon…" I said, gob – smacked. I asked her why she did it "Cuz you have proven to me that you are worthy of being in S.T.A.R.S after all. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time." "It's okay Jill." We actually hugged. After all of that was over, we set off for the park. We came across a little office with the key for the Raccoon City Park Gate. There's too many gates in Raccoon City… Heh. We entered the very large park and came across three hunters. These were bio - genetic monsters created by Umbrella. Just like the zombies. They were the victims just as much as we were… when we had killed the hunters, we came across a poolroom with a fountain in it. This would require teamwork form all of us. I suggested we split up and, of course, Leon opted to come with me along with Ami and Steve, whilst the others stayed here and tried to figure out the fountain puzzle…

Raccoon City Park - Back Gate - Shiv, Leon, Ami and Steve

"So go on then you two." Ami said, grinning at Steve "What are you talking about Amz?" Leon asked her "Were sorting this right here, right now" She said. "Sorting what out??" I asked, nervously. "You and Leon. It's so obvious that you like each other." "I never said I liked her in that way, Ami" Leon said, blushing slightly. "You two need to talk. Steve and I admitted it first time we saw each other." "Yeah you two really do need to talk about it. Cuz imagine if something happened to one of you, let's hope not, but like Shiv was just over five hours ago. She could have died and you would have never known if she liked you or not or vice versa." Ami and Steve went on to the next area to explore. "This is so not the time to be talking about this." I said "Well they do have a point. Let's get it out in the open. Just you and I yeah?" "Well… okay then." I looked at him. There was this short, awkward pause. I broke the silence. "You first then, Leon" I said, laughing slightly. Under what light there was, I could see that he was blushing again. "Come on. We obviously must like each other otherwise we wouldn't be standing here talking about it now would we? And plus it's too… awkward for us so let's just leave it yeah?" I suggested, walking off. Leon grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. "The signs were there." "What do you mean?" I asked, confused "I mean, when I came over to you that night when everyone else was asleep and we were the only ones left awake and when you had gone to sleep I pulled you onto me. That night I said something to you. Did you hear what I said?" "No. What?" he stopped and drew in a breath "I said… Shiv…I…" "Guys!!" Steve shouted from by the other door at the end of the pathway we were on. Talk about bad timing… "We have got a key. It looks like it's for another wonderful gate we seem to be so fond of ahaa! Moreover, are you two together yet?! That's from Ami by the way" "Have you!? That's great! And tell her no sorry to disappoint her ahaa" I laughed "We will be there in a minute, promise!" I shouted "Okay!!" I turned my attention back to Leon. "Now, what was it you were going to say to me, Leon?" "Nothing… it doesn't matter now…" He sounded… upset about it. "No Leon, it matters to me… tell me… please" I asked him "I said it doesn't matter now." He said moodily then shoving past me to get down the narrow pathway which led to where Steve and Ami were. He slammed the door on the way into the other area. "Leon what the hells up with you mate?" Steve asked him "Nothing…" he said, huffily "Where's Shiv?" Ami then asked "I don't care…" he said loudly. I was just on the other side of the door and I heard every word of that conversation. Something inside me sorta… sank. My vision went… watery then I realised… I was crying…

Back at the Fountain - Raccoon City Park - Chris, Jill and Claire

We finally figured out the puzzle. We had to get wet in order to find out the answer but we did it none the less. All we had to do was wait for the others. We had found a map and some blue and green herbs at the far end of the area that we were in. a slight breeze brought in the lonely wails of the zombies. I almost felt sad for them. In situations like this though, I'm sure you'll agree, you have to put your feelings and emotions aside or you will never survive in a situation as bad as this one. So we just sat there after searching down the open manhole to find a locked door and a graveyard. We killed seven virus – carriers. They came up from the ground and scared the living crap outta us ahaa. And now all that was left to do was wait for the others… I hope they were doing okay… and that they had found the key to that locked door in the graveyard…

Raccoon City Park - Fountain Area - Shiv, Leon, Ami, Steve, Chris, Jill and Claire

We had met up with the others. It was official: Leon and I weren't talking. Great… as if the past few days weren't bad enough for us… and I had been crying in front of everyone. Especially Leon. They probably thought "What a big baby crying cuz someone doesn't like them back" well I had decided that I didn't care anymore. I was past caring. For some reason he kept looking back at me. When I walked past him I hissed in his ear "I hope you're very happy now." When Leon had decided enough was enough he took me aside from the others. "What are you playing at?! Are you trying to make me feel bad by crying!?" "Well that was the plan yes" I said. "Well can you cut it out please?" "Why is it working?" I grinned "This isn't funny Shiv I was trying to tell you something and you just weren't listening to me were you?" "Leon… please tell me what you were gonna say then…" I said that a bit too loud as everyone turned around to look at us "Come on you two" "We'll catch up. We need to talk" Leon told Chris. Chris nodded "We'll wait in the other area for you then" then they disappeared down the manhole and on ahead to the graveyard's locked door. "Right… There are no distractions this time. I can tell you what I was gonna tell you before. I was gonna say…" Pause. Awkward silence… "Shiv…" He took me by the shoulders and looked me right on in the eyes and said it "Shiv… I love you" I smiled like an idiot "Well i'm glad one of us said it ahaa." "Yeah it's out in the open now. Well… your turn Shiv" "Oh crud…" I said nervously. "I obviously like you Leon" I said smiling "Well I'm glad that we both know where we stand with each other now hey?" "Yeah… I agreed. Another awkward silence. We seemed to be having lots of them recently ahaa. "Let's catch up with the others now -" I said, cut off by Leon. "I need to know… are we going out or not." "Erm… yeah if you want to" "Yeah I do" he said almost immediately after I finished my sentence "Oh… Okay" I said smiling broadly. We both agreed to go and catch up with the others. He took my hand and we went to the others.

Graveyard Room - Raccoon City - Everyone

"Well hello you two" Steve said "Oh Hallelujah! Eventually guys it only took you like forever to finally realise you belonged together!" Ami said, admiring her handiwork. "Yeah and it's better like this. Chris what's up with you?" I was holding a piece of paper, which was a fax from Umbrella HQ. "They're planning to decimate Raccoon City…" I said quietly "What!!" Jill exclaimed "At dawn tomorrow" "That's ages away" Claire said "Not really its four thirty now. So that leaves us with…" "14 hours… we will get in the facility and get out with ages to spare" "Yeah. But how are we getting out of here?" Ami said "Exactly… you see? Brains!" I said "Well i'm sure our helicopter will be alright wont it?" "Yeh! Claire where is it?" "It's by the Raccoon - Arklay Line" "Oooff that's one hell of a hike from here. We won't be able to make it in time. We will have to find another way outta this nightmare…" "I'm sure that the Umbrella Facility have at least tow or three helicopters based there. We can catch a ride off one of them" Steve suggested. "Well Stevooo, Let's hope you're right hey" We set off to the Umbrella Facility not knowing what lies ahead. And if I'm honest, I was feeling a bit envious of Leon…

Umbrella Facility (The Dead Factory) Raccoon City Everyone

We arrived 1 hour and a half. It would have been sooner but zombies slowed us down and also the front way was locked . So we had to jump into the river to get in through the back way. Wetter but at least we were all inside and alive. Thankfully most of the factory was clear. We stopped off at a safe room and sat down for a while. After resting for a further hour we headed off again and Chris suggested that we split up again to cover more ground of the large factory. We agreed. Me and Leon went with Ami and Steve to explore the basement floor whilst Chris and Jill and Claire went in the elevator to explore the first floor. We went into a room where it had a metal bridge running through it. So what does it decide to do when I'm half way across it? It decides to break on me doesn't it?! Leon reached out to grab my hand but he missed nearly going into the pit, with the bridge, himself. "Leon!" I screamed as he nearly fell. "Shiv! I'm okay!" He reassured me. I stopped for breath. He breathed out. "Shiv… Jump across! I'll catch you!" "What!!?? You have gotta be kidding me I am NOT jumping THAT! It's too far for me to jump Leon. I'm sorry but I am not doing it. I'll find some other way around and I'll meet up with you guys I promise." I said leaping back over to the way we just came from and disappearing around the corner…

Chris Redfield was making his way back down the elevator as I entered through the door to the elevator room. "Chris!" I shouted, running over to him "Shiv… What are you doing here?" I told him all about the bridge in the other room collapsing on me and that I had to leave Leon on his own, well not really but I didn't like leaving him with Steve and Ami on his own. The only reason was because Ami was S.T.A.R.S and with that thing roaming around after us, I didn't think it was a good thing to do. Chris said to me that I should stick with him only because he didn't want me walking around here on my own. "I'm only down here for the system disc that is needed for the treatment room door up there. That's where I have left the girls. It is all clear up there so I don't think they will be getting themselves eaten. I know where it is so can you go and wait in the elevator for me please Shiv?" so I went and waited for Chris in the elevator and he came back with the system disc which was on a control panel desk in the middle of the elevator room. When we got up to the treatment room the girls came over to me and asked me where everybody else was. So I began to tell them but Chris butted in and said "Girls, just leave her alone yeah? Basically she lost the others when a bridge collapsed." "Are they…" "No Claire they are not dead. It's lovely of you to think like that though eh Sis?" Chris said, as he put the system disc into its slot in the doorway. "Right who's going inside?" "Me and you Chris" Claire said, "I think I should go this one alone actually." He said and before we had time to protest, he went inside the treatment room and closed the door.

WARNING CLEANING OF THE TREATMENT ROOM IS NOW IN PROGRESS AND WILL DEPLOY IN 3 MINUTES

"Chris! Get outta there!" we heard him trying the door. "The door's sealed itself! Hold on there's a Card Key reader here…" He turned around. "Fuck… me…" "Ewwwhh bro!" Claire said, disgusted with what her brother had just shouted "What Chris what is it?" I asked him, calmly through the door "It's… loads of dead bodies" We heard him be sick. When he had finished being sick, I said to him "Chris… come on now calm down. Right your gonna have to look around for a Card Key and I know this sounds disgusting but check the bodies. Chris you don't have much time" we heard him walk across the floor, which we could tell wasn't nailed down. "Where the hell is he some kind of massive bin?" Jill asked. Claire and I laughed a little. "I've got it!" Chris shouted from the room.

KA- RASH

A part of the ceiling fell through and a bug black mass fell with it "S.T.A.R.S…" we heard it rumble. Then the door to the treatment room opened and Chris saw it "Nemesis…" He muttered. It came for us. Chris told us to move out of the way. We did we ran for the other door. "Chris!" I shouted "I'm gonna lure it into the treatment room. Wait for me outside!" Chris shouted back. I saw him roll out of the way just as we closed the door to that area. "Don't worry Claire… I know he will be okay," I said to her. "It's just… I came all this way to help him and all of you guys escape. He'd better not die on us…" She said, quietly. "I know… I need to find Leon… so I think I should…" "No way, you are staying with us Shiv. And plus, Chris asked you to stay with him and not wander around on your own –" Claire said but was cut short as the door behind me opened and Chris came through it. The first person he came to was me… "Shiv I did it! I did it I lured him into the treatment room and as soon as I got it into the room I rolled out of the doorway. Just in time might I add because just as I rolled out of the way the door slammed shut. He is finally gone Shiv… its dead…" Chris told me. He seemed very happy with himself. "Well done Chris. But don't you think you should go and tell Claire you're alright?" "Okay…" He said going over to Claire who gave him a hug and told him that she was happy he didn't die. It made me think of Leon. I wondered where he was and if he was okay…

************************* End of Part 2 ***************************


	3. The Code Is Nemesis Part 3 of 3

The Code Is Nemesis – A Resident Evil 3 Nemesis And Resident Evil Code Veronica X Crossover Fanfic.

Part 3 of 3

Water Sample Room Raccoon City Dead Factory

Leon, Steve and Ami

We had found a puzzle connecting to a door in the east of the building. We had to get the puzzle right to unlock the door to get to the next area with a room in it called the 'treatment room'. Steve and I could tell Leon was worried about Shiv because he kept pacing up and down the small room that consisted of two small machines in the far corner of the room, and a very large table in the middle of the room, which upon it had many chemicals on it. Whilst Steve tried to figure out the puzzle, which was the water sample, I tried to make Leon calm down and not worry so much about Shiv. I mean they had only been separated for an hour… "Leon… Seriously, you need to try not to worry about her. If she can hold off Nemesis on her own then I'm sure she is doing fine out there and if you worry you could go and get yourself killed and Shiv, nor any of us, would want that Leon now would we?" "No. Your right Ami, I should try to take my mind off it… But I won't be fully focused if I don't know that she is alright..." Leon said to me, getting back up. I gently push him back down on to the seat. "I'm sure she will be fine Leon now please stop fussing about her! Your seriously gonna stress yourself out!" I said "You are you know. I did when Ami and I had this problem in the Antarctic but we soon found each other again." "Yeah but you two had radios to contact each other with I haven't got one to contact Shiv with have I?" Leon said, sounding rather upset. "Yeah true… but the radios started to malfunction though because of the cold so technically no we didn't have them Leon." Steve pointed out to him. "But we never thought something had happened to the other one. That is what kept us going. We would actually see them alive eventually is all that we thought about. So if you think like that you won't need to worry Leon." Steve said. "Good advice" Leon muttered, then put his head on the table and let out a deep, long sigh. "She is too important to me to loose…" I heard him mutter quietly. "YES! EVENTUALLY!" Steve shouted out randomly. he had figured out the rather annoying, water sample puzzle, went over to the other monitor, and inserted the plastic card that was attached to a key into the slot and it came back out with lots of numbers on it. "Hmmm… I wonder what this is for…," he mumbled to himself. "Well the door in the elevator room should be unlocked now so come on what are we waiting for?" We all headed for the elevator room to the treatment room…

Raccoon City Dead Factory Outside The Treatment Room

Shiv, Chris, Claire, Jill

Chris had just trapped Nemesis inside of the treatment and the floor had separated, sending Nemesis only God knows where. There were slow, shuffling movements outside the door. "Chris…" I said, grabbing hold of his arm. Then the door began to open, slowly. Chris raised his gun at the door. "Wait a minute… Zombies can't open doors…" I said, aloud, and that's when Leon, Steve and Ami came through the door. "Leon!" I said running up to him and hugging him "Oh my god your okay! I'm not letting you out of my sight again…," he said to me. "See. I told you she would be okay Leon." Ami laughed as me and Leon kept a hold of each other. "Where were you off to anyways you guys?" "We were off to the Treatment Room." Steve said then he saw the look on Chris' face. "Why? Is that a problem?" "Erm… Yeah I kinda locked Nemesis in there then, when the floor opened up, he went down to the sewers. He is dead" "Since when was it a 'he'?" Ami asked Chris. "I don't know… let's just get on with getting out of this godforsaken City…" He replied…

Raccoon City Dead Factory Everyone 2 Hours Until Raccoon Cities Detonation.

After a rather emotional reunion with Leon, we had all travelled to the nearest safe room where we took the time to count how many supplies we had left. "This isn't gonna last us long… we only have 50 shotgun shells left, 45 handgun bullets, 30 magnum bullets and only 12 grenade rounds. Oh and only two first aid sprays and no herbs." Chris said. "Well that's just great isn't it?" Leon said. He was sitting next to me on a double chair with his hand in mine and the other arm around my shoulders with my head resting on his chest. I lay against him, listening to his steady heartbeat not really listening to what Chris was saying to us all. I couldn't really concentrate, not whilst I was with Leon anyway and then, before I knew it, we were back to traipsing around this dead factory. Chris had suddenly remembered he had the Card Key and used it on the door that was locked downstairs. So we had to walk all the way to the elevator and down the elevator to the locked room. Chris inserted the Card Key and the door unlocked.

UUGHHH…

Three lifeless zombies staggered towards us. One lunged for Steve's neck! He ducked just in time though… as one went for me, I kicked it in the head, quickly pulled out my Glock 17, and shot the thing right in the head. it slumped to the ground. Dead. Then I rolled, on my sore shoulder night I add, and quickly shot at the other zombie going for Ami. With one more zombie left, I let Chris take care of that one as he offered to ahaa. One all of those things were down, we continued on our way. When we eventually got through the door, we looked around "Were in a radio room…" Leon let go of my hand, went over to the control panel, and tried it. "Dead…" he said banging the control panel in frustration "Now what hey?!" He shouted. I went over to him, and told him to calm down "Come on Leon… we will escape. I know we will. Come on" I comforted him, and I put my arm around him. He returned the favour. I heard him let out a breath and said to Chris "So what's the plan then?" "That's much better…" I said to myself. "Well the plan is now to… hold on. What's this?" He said going over to another part of the control panel and picking something up. Claire said to her elder brother. "It's a tracking device… I think it's so we can track the missile" "You're probably right Claire." Chris said. He looked at the control panel and pressed a button on it, and then suddenly a hatch opened revealing a ladder. "Right go on guys get down the -"

WARNING! MISSILE ATTACK CONFIRMED. ALL PERSONELL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.

Then a siren went off signalling that it was time to get out of here. We all got down the ladder as quick as we could, and jumped over about five dead bodies to get to the exit. When we reached the door and opened it, all that was outside was a winding corridor of stacked cars and junk metals. We reached the door at the other end. It was nearly over…

Raccoon City Laser Cannon Room Everyone ½ An Hour until Raccoon Cities Detonation

Time was of the essence as we barrelled through the door at the other end. Once inside something smashed into the door outside trapping us inside. An emergency exit was by a very large laser cannon. "Woahh that's the largest laser cannon I've ever seen..."

KA – RASHHH!!

A large mass fell from the ceiling. It landed by what looked like a very large battery pack. There were three of them in fact… as Steve got a look at the mass that had fallen behind some machinery, he shouted "It's Nemesis!" it was evolving… well I hadn't expected any less as tyrants do tend to evolve if they are nearly dead. It appeared that Nemesis seemed to be in its third and final form. "Shit…" Leon cursed under his breath. "Leon…" I said grabbing hold of his arm. He shook my grip loose, ran over to a monitor at the other end of the room, and started up the laser cannon. Chris went over to help him. "Shiv, come on let's get out of here…" I heard Steve say to me "No, I'm not leaving Leon…" I mumbled. He didn't hear me "Shiv?" "I'm not coming," I said so he could hear me. The Nemesis screamed its deathly call, but it barely sounded like S.T.A.R.S anymore. It was more of a terrifying scream that a word I guess. "I'm staying hear with Leon. He will need my help." "But, Shiv he has got Chris and I'm under specific instructions to get you and the other girls out of here" "Why? Because were women? No Steve, I am staying so get used to the idea," I said, not meaning for it to sound so horrible but it did and with that I walked off and over to the boys to help them. Steve turned away and got the other girls out of the emergency door, which locked when they exited it.

This was it. We were trapped in here. We had to kill it.

"Shiv!?" Chris and Leon said at the same time. "Why didn't you go with Steve?" "I'm S.T.A.R.S. I want to make sure this thing is dead." "Yeah but Ami and Jill are S.T.A.R.S too." "Yeah but I'm not leaving Leon." "Claire could have said that about me." Chris argued with me. "She did but Steve managed to persuade her to go with him." "Oh, right. Well… we could use another pair of hands to help us kill this thing." "Here it comes!" Leon shouted. We turned around to face the S.T.A.R.S killer face – to – face…

Heliport Raccoon City Steve, Ami, Jill, and Claire

20 Minutes Until Detonation

Steve started the chopper up and gets the other girls inside before coming back to the emergency exit to wait for us. He did try to get back inside but to his dismay, the door was locked. He had told the others to wait inside the chopper until he comes back and not to follow him. They did as they were told. Meanwhile inside the Laser Cannon Room the three of us were trying to kill Nemesis in its final form, very unsuccessful. Well, up until the Cannon blew a blooming great hole in the side of a machine and left a great big massive gap for us to make it **MUCH** easier to try to get the little bastard. It did a five-second countdown before it shot the Laser out if it. Leon jumped into me and knocked me to the floor. "Leon! What did you do that for?" "Well if you wanted to die when we had come this far then be my guest. You nearly were hit by the Laser. Sorry for looking out for my girlfriend." He said, getting up, brushing himself down and going to see if Nemesis was dead. When we were defiantly sure that Nemesis was dead, we heard the emergency door unlock and as we went towards the door, we saw Nemesis shuffle towards us. We just ignored it and went through the exit. We met up with Steve and he led us to the awaiting chopper. The missile was early! We saw it approaching the City. We piled into the chopper, it lifted up into the air, and we saw the missile coming closer to us. Steve went as fast as he possible could and then there was a white flash in the sky. We never looked back…

It Was Finally Over…

We Had Escaped…

************************** End Of Part 3 Of 3************************

The After – Math Of Raccoon City – Chapter 2

This is just what happened after they all escaped.

Leon S Kennedy + Shiv Ryan sorted things out, are now engaged to be married, and are hoping to put all of this behind them…

Steve Burnside + Ami Raza are now married with a little boy. Steve still has nightmare about this whole epidemic but they are slowly disappearing…

Chris Redfield + Jill Valentine are currently in Africa sorting out a case there… Their statuses are Unknown…

Claire Redfield is currently working in Washington, trying to sort out all the paperwork for this case…


End file.
